


The Coffee Shop

by Blairdiggory



Series: Old Pnat Fanfic Upload [1]
Category: Paranatural (Webcomic)
Genre: Gen, coffee shop AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-31 13:34:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12682938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blairdiggory/pseuds/Blairdiggory
Summary: After Isabel gets a job at the local coffee shop, the Activity Club starts meeting there. No romance, just fluffy feels.(I have 8 fanfics I wrote when I was in middle school and high school, so I'm uploading them on here now. Enjoy!)





	The Coffee Shop

As soon as her grandfather would let her, Isabel immediately got a job. It wasn't like she needed the money, but she did need to get the HECK out of the dojo for a couple hours a week. Thankfully, one of the local coffee shops was hiring.  
Her shift was scheduled right after school, so when she announced that she couldn't attend the Activity Club meetings anymore, the Activity Club brought their meetings to her. The coffee shop became their local hideout, away from the prying eyes of Suzy and her henchmen and Johnny and his gang. They formed a snug little group in the back of the coffee shop, and the staff were nice enough to let them be, even if they didn't order anything at the time.  
This afternoon was no different. Max, Ed, and Mr. Spender were sitting at the back of the shop, when Isabel called their orders up.  
"Ed, hot chocolate, extreme whipped cream. Max, caramel caffé latte. Mr. Spender, summer solstice iced tea."  
Max got up and brought all the coffees back.  
"Aw, yeah," Ed said, slurping up the whipped cream and giving himself a face-full of the stuff.  
"Thank you, Isabel!" Mr. Spender said, light glinting off his sunglasses and his tea glass.  
Max mumbled a thank you and downed half his coffee. PJ had been keeping him up late at night, needing to hear stories of the Activity's Club new adventures now that its members were in high school, not that there were many, except for that time with the giant fava bean spirit, but nobody talked about that. Much.  
"Any idea if Isaac's going to show up? He'll expect me to get him his sugar-free, soy milk, light coffee, free chocolate frap-" Izzy rolled her eyes at his complicated order "right away, and if I make it and he doesn't show up, my boss will be ticked."  
"He said he'd come," Max said, gulping down his coffee.  
Right then, the doors opened, hurling a gust of wind into the store. Isaac strolled in with it, holding a bag and a cup in his hands.  
"Isaac, you're fifteen minutes late."  
"Yeah, I had to get some Starbucks. I didn't bring you any."  
"…you do realize we meet in a coffee shop, right?"  
"Yes."  
Isaac sat down while the whole table (and Isabel) glared at him.  
"What? They had pumpkin spice lattes!"  
Isabel just shook her head and went back to cleaning the counters.  
"Ok, team, first things first. We need to find a way to recruit new spectrals in younger grades since we don't have anyone posted in the middle school anymore. Any ideas?"  
"We can put up flyers," Max said sarcastically. "'Hey! Are you seeing freaky purple stuff? Come join the Activity Club and see what that's all about!'"  
"That's not a bad concept, actually," Isabel chimed in. "Ed could write something like that in his paint in the school hallways. Since only spectral beings can see it, it might work."  
"Isaac can do some sort of sky-writing with his clouds," Max said. Ed sniggered.  
"Regular people can see my powers, Max. That wouldn't work at all," Isaac retorted.  
"Let's try Isabel's idea first," Spender said, trying to keep the peace. "What do we want to write?"  
"'For a good time, call Isaac O'Connor at-'"  
"ABSOLUTELY NOT."  
Spender sighed. This would be harder than he thought.  
As the leaves fell in the blustery weather outside, the Activity Club stayed warm in their little haven, arguing even as Isabel finished her shift two hours later. Even with the bickering, she felt calm and safe, away from the dojo and bundled up with her little family. The sky dimmed and the soft glow of the coffee shop was burning like a candle by the time all the members left. The agenda for the day may have riled them up, but the coffee shop soothed them, and as they left, they regretted leaving the place, ready for another club meeting the next day.


End file.
